


Peep Show

by thinkpink20



Category: British Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink20/pseuds/thinkpink20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the pov of Isy (Suttie), Olivia (Coleman), Sam (Bain) and Matt (King).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peep Show

_Isy._

 

Isy guesses when she kisses David for the first time back on the new series.

Mark and Dobby have a grope in a stationary cupboard and it strikes her how suddenly much better he is at this.

Not that he was bad before, just that he seems to have a few new moves and he seems more... relaxed. As though someone has told him he's good at this. As though someone has told him - finally - how really rather lovely he is.

She's always had a soft spot for David.

The fact that it's Rob that's been doing the telling just seems logical. David might be more of a gentleman than most blokes but he's not so shy that he'd go out of his way to hide a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend, for that matter, though she's always doubted that he swung that way. So if he's suddenly getting attention and hiding it, it must be from someone that he really shouldn't be doing it with.

Rob.

And Rob seems different too, when she speaks to him. She questions him about a possible fourth series of That Mitchell and Webb Look under the implication that she'd like to help out with a few sketches and finds out that they're writing again. Still stuck in David's modest bedroom.

Which makes her smile so much she has to bring her cup of tea up to her lips so she can hide behind the rim.

And then she speaks to David, and is woman enough not to feel jealous when she discovers she really is right.

"So, any gossip?"

"Well, things in Afghanistan are going to shit," David says, smirking at her.

"I meant you, you silly sod."

He nods. "No, nothing there, I'm afraid."

"No new girlfriend?" she asks.

He misses a beat - only very briefly, blink and you'd miss it. "No, not yet."

"Funny," she says, not having to hide behind her cup with him. "You seem happier."

They stare at each other for several long seconds and then he smiles. "Must be the nice weather we've been having."

"Yeah," she nods, pointedly false, "Been glorious, hasn't it?"

"Puts a spring in your step," David says. And shrugs. Then grins at her.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the sunshine," she says. Doesn't add, 'whilst it lasts', though thinks that in her head. She's met Abigail, she likes her.

He opens his mouth and is about to continue their poor, extended weather metaphor when Matt appears around the corner. "Oi, Corrigan!" he shouts, "We're on."

David nods, leaving his tea unfinished on the table. He gives her a quick, embarrassed wave and then heads off.

Isy tries not to but can't help herself, calls out before he disappears after Matt.

"David?"

He turns, hopeful little smile all over his face.

"Just - be careful you don't get sunburn," she says.

She's always had a soft spot for David.

 

 

_Olivia._

 

Olivia is on her way back from the make-up trailer when she hears them talking. It looks like it's going to start a very fine drizzle so she is about to get back to the safety of the studio when something in the tone of David's voice stops her.

" - we could always stick that sketch in there, then."

Olivia frowns. There shouldn't be anything wrong with the sound of that sentence but there is; David's voice is oddly soft, hardly conspiratorial but strangely low and distracted.

"Yeah, that works better, leaves us room for Hennimore later on."

Rob who - as a general rule - is rather light and airy, sounds different too. She can't work out what's different and under usual circumstances she'd just wander round there and ask them why they're standing out here when it's about to rain when they could be inside in the warmth with everyone else.

But this sort of conversation... it doesn't sound like the sort you can interrupt.

"Can we pencil that down for a re-write?"

"You don't like it?"

"I don't know, it just feels... cloying."

Then Rob laughs and Olivia thinks even that sounds different.

"What?" David asks, his voice small and slightly muffled.

Rob's answer is drowned out by the chatter of voices as Matt and the costume girl leave the trailer across the way and Sophie's messy hairstyle gets in her eyes as Olivia turns her head to catch Rob and David's conversation again. She has the vague and uneasy feeling she really shouldn't be listening.

"No, I'll just come round after dinner," Rob is saying, but she has to strain to hear him now as the set gets slowly busier.

" - he's going out to see his brother, I think."

"Right, well I'll be there then."

And then there is a pause and Olivia gets the stupidest, strangest idea that they're kissing. That her good mates are snogging behind a make-up trailer.

She laughs at herself. Clearly she's going mad or is hitting the menopause early and getting odd bursts of hormones or something. Feeling the first spots of rain, she dashes into the studio.

When Olivia spots the two of them later, milling around each other and laughing at something with Matt, she wonders what the hell came over her earlier. Rob and David?

No way.

 

 

_Sam._

 

Jesse spots it first and then points it out to Sam, who spends twenty minutes laughing and then calls him a cock.

But then Jesse tells him what to look for, and Sam sees it too. He can hardly believe his eyes.

David is sharing a water bottle with Rob.

Now for most people this isn't anything unusual; when they were at uni and funds were scare (spent the previous night on beer) he and Jesse used to share a Pot Noodle and then hunch over a pan of warm custard with broken biscuits in together. And if they're on set and Matt has a cheeseburger, he'll offer a bite to Rob or Isy if they're gazing on longingly.

But David? David's weird about stuff like that.

You don't share bottles or cups or crockery or takes bites of David's food. And if you do by mistake, he won't have it after you. "Germs," he says, or if he's in a slightly more defensive mood, "What, after you've backwashed in it?"

Which is why it's so weird when they're all standing around discussing the breakfast scene in Mark and Jez's pokey kitchen when Rob takes a swig from his bottle of Evian, offers it wordlessly to David and David takes a drink.

Sam almost gasps.

Then shoots a look at Jesse, who raises his eyebrows in an 'I told you so' sort of way and calls quiet on the set ready for a take.

Further proof - if this were needed - comes the following afternoon when they're all cramming themselves haphazardly near the catering van for dinner. Rob gets a tray of chips and David buys himself a low-fat, low-salt pre-pack sandwich that looks like it's made of recycled cardboard. They're all sat down on the precarious white plastic furniture in the sunshine and Sam can't help but kick Jesse underneath the table when David blatantly abandons his horrible cardboard monstrosity and launches into Robert's chips.

Without asking.

It reminds Sam of the way - when they're at a party - his wife will steal buffet sausage rolls from his plate as though his food is her food by default.

It's something couples do.

And Rob confirms it all (as though he has to) by hoovering up the rest of the grim sandwich, arm reaching across David (regardless of personal space) to get at it.

Sam wonders if anyone else has noticed; wonders whether he would have noticed if Jesse hadn't pointed it out to him. He tries to imagine it - them - very briefly and then decides against it. No, too weird.

After that he feels vaguely as though he's keeping their secret for them, and that's not too bad a feeling.

 

 

_Matt._

 

Matt finds out when he walks in on them snogging in the men's bathrooms.

David goes a dangerous shade of peach and Rob doesn't seem to be able to stop grinning.

Matt winks. "Ooops! Sorry lads."

He doesn't bat an eyelid; is only surprised it took them this long.


End file.
